Conventionally, portable electronic devices have housings that encases the various electrical components of the portable electronic devices. Often, the portable electronic devices have a display arrangement within the housing. Many portable electronic devices also have wireless network communication capabilities. For wireless communication via a cellular telephone network, a portable electronic device operable as a mobile phone includes an antenna for the cellular telephone network. For wireless data communication using a wireless data network (e.g., 802.11, Bluetooth, etc.), a portable communication device includes an antenna for the wireless data network. Hence, the housing for the portable electronic device can thus include one or more antenna. Placement of the one or more antenna needs to be isolated from each other (if multiple antenna provided) and also positioned a minimum distance away from electrically conductive components. Accordingly, placement of antenna in portable electronic device housings becomes increasingly difficult as the portable electronic device housings become more compact.